Retrospectiva
by rinoaangelo
Summary: Con el Jardín atracado en FH para ser reparado después de la batalla contra el Jardín de Galbadía (final del disco 2), Quistis piensa en los acontecimientos que se han dado y en los sentimientos que ha estado guardado durante todo este tiempo. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII no me pertenece. **

**Nota:** Bueno, antes que anda quiero presentar mis más sinceras disculpas a todos aquellos que esperaban actualizaciones que nunca han llegado… he perdido, de nuevo, varios capítulos que tenía escritos, cosa que me frustra bastante. Esto junto a que estoy en último año de carrera con un número inhumano de asignaturas no me deja mucho tiempo para escribir. Sin embargo, termino a finales de Junio así que sólo pido un poco de paciencia…

Quiero, además, agradecer profundamente a todas aquellas personas que me envían PM, me dejan reviews y/o añaden alguna de mis historias a favoritos ¡Sin estos pequeños incentivos esto no sería lo mismo! Perdonad si a algunos de vosotros no os he respondido algún mensaje o review, soy un poco desastre con estas cosas pero os aseguro que no lo hago apuesta.

* * *

**Retrospectiva**

Tumbada en su cama, Quistis rememoró los acontecimientos de esa misma mañana.

"Todos nos preocupamos por Rinoa, tio", había dicho Irvine, intentando calmar los ánimos crispados de Squall. Éste había gritado al Director Kramer cuando le había preguntado si Rinoa estaba muerta. El Comandante había reaccionado cómo si el simple hecho de decir esas palabras en voz alta le arrebatara la vida a su amiga. Lejos de conseguir su propósito, Irvine solo hizo que alterar más al muchacho.

-¡Entonces porqué no...! -Gritó Squall, dejando la frase a medias.

Quistis se preguntó qué era lo que seguía... ¿por qué no lo demostráis? ¿Porqué no hacéis algo? ¿Porqué no pasáis tantas horas como yo en la enfermería?

Quistis se incorporó en la cama, mirando por la ventana. A través del cristal podía contemplar un precioso crepúsculo, que se reflejaba en las olas del mar y en los paneles solares de Finsherman's Horitzon. Era precioss, pero la mortecina luz anaranjada y las calles vacías le parecieron tristes y solitarias. Probablemente no se diera a otra cosa que a su propio estado de ánimo. Fisherman's Horitzon había ganado fama por sus espectaculares puestas de sol y las parejas viajaban hasta allí sólo para cenar pescado y marisco fresco mientras contemplaban esas espectaculares vistas.

Se preguntó si Squall se daba cuenta de que su preocupación por Rinoa parecía ir más allá de la preocupación por una amiga. Se preguntó si iba a admitir que sentía algo por ella...o si ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello. Este innegable hecho había sorprendido a todos. El chico pasaba muchas más horas en la enfermería que el resto, rehuía a todo el mundo, evitando el contacto con los demás y se enfadaba continuamente.

Quistis suspiró, con el corazón encogido. Hacia unas semanas había admitido sentir algo por él. Cómo esperaba, éste ni siquiera había dicho nada al respecto. Mitad verdad y mitad mentira, había afirmado que se creía enamorada pero que en realidad sólo era el sentimiento de cariño que le tenía desde el orfanato. Es cierto que siempre había intentado proteger a Squall, pero con los años empezó a desear otro tipo de relación, cosa que, por orgullo y conveniencia, no iba a admitir jamás. El hecho de haberse enamorado de Squall sólo había conseguido levantar un inquebrantable muro entre ellos.

Sin pretenderlo se le anegaron los ojos de lágrimas. Nunca había llorado por Squall, a pesar de ser consciente de que probablemente jamás iba a conseguir acercarse a él más de lo que se acercó siendo su alumno… pero dicen que la esperanza es lo último que pierde.

Se secó las lágrimas que empezaban a formarse antes de que resbalaran por sus mejillas, se levantó y salió de la habitación.

La rubia se encaminó hacia la enfermería con paso rápido. Afortunadamente para ella, los pasillos estaban prácticamente desiertos. Desde el encuentro con el Jardín de Galbadia el Jardín estaba extrañamente tranquilo.

- ¿La calma que precede la tempestad? -Se preguntó Quistis si podía haber algo peor que dirigir tu propio Jardín, tu propia casa, a un combate a muerte contra el enemigo. Si las cosas se ponían peor le sería duro soportarlo.

Al fin entró en la enfermería, muchos de los alumnos que habían pasado allí los últimos días recuperándose del combate habían vuelto a sus vidas normales (lo normales que podían ser en esa situación, claro) y ahora el lugar estaba casi tan tranquilo como el resto del Jardín. Al entrar se encontró con la sonrisa de la Dra. Kadowaki detrás del escritorio.

- Si buscas a Squall está en la habitación. - Anunció la mujer sin rodeos.

Quistis tuvo ganas de volver al cobijo que las cuatro paredes de su habitación le proporcionaban. No había ido a ver a Rinoa en solitario ninguna vez y sentía que eso era algo que le debíar; claro que se había planteado la posibilidad de que Squall estuviera allí pero ahora que se encontraba en esa situación no sabía muy bien lo que debía hacer.

-Como no. Bueno, solo venía a ver a Rinoa.

-Habla con él, Quistis.- El tono de la doctora era casi suplicante. –No está bien. Se pasa el día aquí ¡duerme aquí! Apenas come y apenas descansa, no puede seguir así pero a mí no me escucha.

La ex instructora suspiró. ¿Qué le hacía pensar que a ella la escucharía? Intentó llegar hasta él tantas veces…y jamás consiguió nada, ¿por qué iba a ser diferente ahora?

La Seed se giró para mirar a través del cristal que daba a la habitación dónde descansaba su amiga. Ahí estaba Squall, sentado en el taburete al lado de la cama, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza entre las manos, con el pelo tapándole la mayor parte de la cara y sin moverse.

A Quistis le dio la sensación de que si entraba ahí o subía un poco más su tono de voz Squall fuera a romperse en mil pedazos como si fuera de cristal. Nunca había estado allí a solas con él, de hecho, nunca había estado allí con él. Las veces que había ido a ver a Rinoa lo había hecho con la compañía de Selphie, Irvine o Zell. Tendría que armarse de valor para entrar en esa sala.

Volvió a girarse hacia la Doctora y se encontró de nuevo su cara suplicante. Esa mujer se preocupaba por sus pacientes, y a Squall le conocía desde que había entrado al Jardín hacía 13 años. Suspiró profundamente y se dirigió hacia la habitación.

El chico levantó la cabeza sobresaltado cuando oyó pasos cerca. Absorto en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su amiga.

Los ojos azules de ambos se encontraron y la mujer sintió cómo se le paraba el corazón al ver la expresión en la cara del castaño. La mirada fría y el semblante serio que eran habituales en él habían sido sustituidos por una expresión aturdida, con la mirada asustada y enrojecida, que le recordó al pequeño Squall en los días del orfanato, llorando porqué Ele le había abandonado. Por esa tristeza quiso sustituir a Ele y por eso se enamoró de él.

Había pensado en la posibilidad de decirle muchas cosas esos días, pero las palabras se atragantaron en su garganta y su cerebro se quedó en blanco al ver al impasible y frío Squall tan indefenso.

-¿Cómo estás? – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, e incluso en su propia cabeza la pregunta sonó ridícula.

-Bi…- Squall tuvo que aclararse la garganta para rectificar el tono de voz a su habitual tono seguro y fuerte- …bien.

Quistis sonrió amablemente. Era evidente que no estaba bien.

-Deberías descansar. Puedo quedarme aquí yo mientras comes y duermes un poco.- se ofreció la rubia.

-No quiero irme.

Era una afirmación muy simple y de algún modo reveladora. Squall no decía lo que quería o le apetecía, él daba lo mejor de si para su causa sin tener en cuenta sus propios sentimientos. Sin embargo, esta vez ni siquiera había intentado justificarse de ningún modo, simplemente había dicho que no quería irse.

Quistis se tomó un momento para observar el cuerpo frío e inmóvil de su amiga. Las palabras de Cid resonaron de nuevo en su cabeza y se encontró a si misma dándole la razón, Rinoa parecía muerta y ese pensamiento le provocó un estremecimiento. Era cierto que ella y Rinoa eran muy diferentes y que no eran las dos personas del grupo que se sentían más próximas pero aun así no quería esto. En más de una ocasión ella misma había encontrado consuelo en la actitud decidida y despreocupada de la morena. Al pensar que quizá no volvía a ocurrir se le volvieron a anegar los ojos.

-Dios santo… -susurró.

Eso atrajo la atención de Squall.

-Lo siento, es sólo que… bueno…

La rubia ni siquiera se molestó en terminar la frase o encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse. De repente se sentía sobrepasada por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Squall se mantuvo en silencio mirándola con una expresión que Quistis no podía definir.

-Lo siento mucho, Squall.

Años de sentimientos acumulados desembocaron en esa simple frase. Sentía no haber podido ser capaz de llegar hasta él, sentía no haber sabido ser su amiga, sentía que ahora que alguien había conseguido atravesar sus muros le perdiera ante sus ojos sin poder hacer nada, sentía no haber podido hacer nada por Rinoa, ni poder hacer nada por Squall.

La emoción en las palabras de Quistis no pasó desapercibida por el chico que, sentado en el taburete, seguía mirándola desamparado. Nunca le había gustado que la gente le hablara de sus problemas, de los sentimientos o de las cosas que iban mal, y le había molestado el especial interés que había mostrado Quistis durante años; pero por una vez sentía que todo aquel mundo de emociones no le era ajeno.

-Es la única que no está entrenada cómo nosotros.- Anunció él con una voz cargada de sentimiento.- No debería ser ella.

La rubia le miró, sorprendida por la repentina admisión de Squall. Nunca se había planteado si eso era justo o no, era cierto que Rinoa no estaba entrenada como ellos y a menudo se quedaba atrás en las batallas o se sentía sobrepasada por la gravedad de los acontecimientos. Eso era algo que le había molestado en algunas ocasione, y estaba segura que era algo que también había molestado a Squall, probablemente más que a ella, pero con el tiempo había aprendido a apreciar ese lado de la joven. De algún modo esa actitud apasionada y diferente era como un soplo de aire fresco en su mundo de frialdad e indiferencia hacia la muerte y hacia el enemigo. A veces era incluso necesario.

-Probablemente no. –Asintió la chica.- Pero no es algo que podamos cambiar.

Quistis se apoyó a los pies de la cama y cruzó los brazos en su pecho, cuidándose de no tocar el cuerpo frío e inmóvil que descansaba a su lado. No es que le molestara tocar a su amiga, pero era espeluznante sentir su piel tan fría, tan inerte. Pasaron un momento de silencio en el que Quistis se recordó a si misma unas semanas antes, en su repentino ataque de sinceridad. No sólo admitió parte de sus sentimientos hacía Squall, sino que además admitió que había perdido las esperanzas de conseguir algo cuando Rinoa pareció en el panorama. Sabía que por ese entonces ninguno ni Squall ni Rinoa estaban preparados para admitir nada de eso, probablemente ni para oírlo de los labios de un tercero y ella, Quistis, había sido consciente de ello. Se había reprochado a si misma esas palabras durante todo ese tiempo, pues no habían sido fruto de ninguna reacción responsable y lógica, sino de los sentimientos… ¿celos? ¿reproche? ¿rencor? ¿Enfado? Ni siquiera estaba segura, simplemente se había dejado llevar por el momento.

-Ella sabía los riesgos que corría viniendo con nosotros, Squall. Y sabía que querías protegerla.

Squall la miró con enfado.

-No está muerta.- Espetó disgustado.

Quistis ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su error. Había hablado en pasado, cómo si Rinoa ya no estuviera entre ellos.

-No quería decir eso… - Pero sus palabras fueron un susurro apenas audible para Squall.

La Seed se dio cuenta de que su amigo ya no parecía tan abatido cómo cuando había entrado. Squall era Squall, pero seguía siendo un ser humano con sentimientos como todos los demás…y la compañía en los momentos difíciles siempre era buena.

-Sabes que nos importa Rinoa. Ella también lo sabe, y también sabe que te importa a ti. Tú también nos importas. todos estamos preocupados, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer por ella, así que al menos déjanos hacer algo por ti. Descansa, y deja que me quede aquí yo un rato. – sorprendentemente Squall la escuchaba sin interrumpirla ni enfadarse.- Te prometo que no la dejaré sola.

Por sorpresa de su acompañante, Squall pareció valorar el ofrecimiento. Quistis tragó saliva, agradecida de que no le hubiera gritado ni se hubiera enfadado por lo que había podido insinuar entre líneas.

Finalmente, el muchacho se levantó. Al hacerlo se oyó un pequeño chasquido de sus rodillas, pues llevaba sentado en la misma posición varias horas.

-Si ocurre algo…

-Te haré llamar inmediatamente.- interrumpió Quistis, terminando la frase por él.

Squall asintió y se encaminó hacia la salida con paso cansado, pero no se fue sin antes dirigir unas últimas y sinceras palabras a la rubia.

- Quistis...- El suave tono de voz captó toda la atención de la chica.- gracias.

* * *

**Nota:** Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Siempre me ha gustado el triángulo amoroso Quistis-Squall-Rinoa. Aunque Quistis es un personaje bastante maduro siempre me la he imaginado bastante vulnerable con el tema Squall pero, a pesar de ello, me gusta imaginar que hay amistad entre ellos. En fin, reviews para decirme lo que pensáis. Saludos!


End file.
